vortex_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Lord
Boss info: The Dark Lord is an end-game high level boss that likely shouldn't be attempted with lower than tier 80+ gear unless you're feeling particularly brave. This boss can be a solo encounter, however a team of up to 4 players can initiate a fight. The Dark Lord has a loot-chest spawn upon being defeated, in which each player can retrieve rewards. Note: Deathtouched darts will only affect The Dark Lord on his final phase. How to get there: The Dark Lord can be found via a portal just south (outside the building) of the main home area, by the bankers, additionally, players who have achieved the Max Cape, initiate or join an instance via the max guild boss portal. Mechanics: The Dark Lord attacks all players in the arena (regardless of if they have actually climbed down the stairs to attack him), those who are in melee distance to the boss will receive magic type damage, and those in ranged distance will receive ranged type damage from his basic attacks. The Dark Lord will always attack with 3 auto attacks between special attack, regardless of phase, these auto attacks are remembered between phases, so if you end phase one with only 1 auto attack before the next special, there will only be one auto attack before the first special on phase 2. Phase 1: The first mechanic to deal with on phase one is the minion spawns, The Dark Lord will say "Come forth my children", and summon two shadows per player in the arena, on either side of each player. These minions are little more than a nuisance, but if left unchecked, can stack up and potentially snipe a resonance which would otherwise be successful. The second mechanic to deal with on phase one is the meteor shower. The Dark Lord will say "Let the skies rain down upon you" and pull two meteors per player down from the ceiling, targeting the tile that the player originally was on (per meteor) which deal 3500 damage each. These meteors do splash damage, so it is suggested to either move away from your team, or otherwise mitigate this damage. Advanced: it is noted that these meteors are such a reckless attack, that they can damage The Dark Lord himself, and his minions, players can choose to take advantage of this fact and opt to skillfully place them in such a way that it benefits them. Each meteor that hits The Dark Lord (per barrage) does increased damage to him (E.g. 3500, 4000, 4500 etc). The final mechanic to deal with on phase one is the force punch. The Dark Lord will say "Taste my fist!", and shortly after this will punch the area in front of him (targeting whoever has his attention). All players close enough to The Dark Lord, and in the direction of his punch are knocked back up to 10 tiles, and take huge melee type damage and are stunned. If a player collides with a wall before reaching this 10 tile limit, they will be stunned for even longer, and receive further typeless damage. It should be noted that this attack is targeted initially at whoever has the focus of The Dark Lord, and if this player is not within melee distance, he will surge towards whoever he is targeting, and then perform the punch. Players facing the dark lord in a group should make sure that whoever is tanking, does not stand near their team members, lest they be flamed by said team. The optimal strategy for dealing with this mechanic is casting anticipation during the last auto-attack before this ability, and then casting resonance as soon as the damage from the final auto-attack before the punch lands. Phase 2: Phase two operates in a similar fashion to phase one, with a few exceptions; For the minion spawn, The Dark Lord will instead spawn one large minion per player, on the side furthest from them and The Dark Lord, who is substantially stronger than the smaller minions from phase one. This minion is stun immune. This minion has an adrenaline bar, and is capable of using the following abilities: dismember, slaughter, combust and fragmentation shot. These abilities are triggered when the minion reaches at least 50% adrenaline. At 100% adrenaline, the minion will sacrifice itself to The Dark Lord, instantly dying, but giving any remaining life points it had to The Dark Lord. For the meteor shower, on phase two this attack is largely the same, with the addition of one additional meteor per player. The force punch attack is identical to the one used in phase one. Phase 3: Phase three initially operates in a similar fashion to phase two, however an additional mechanic is introduced to the rotation. The minion spawn special on phase three consists of a combination of the phase two and phase one spawns, in which each player will have two small minions and one large minion spawn; these attack in the same way they did in the previous phases. For the meteor shower attack, this operates the same way it does in the previous phases, however another meteor is added per player in the barrage. The force punch attack is identical to the one used in phase one. The final and new mechanic introduced in phase three is the underworld mechanic. This mechanic operates differently in a group scenario, compared with a solo. At random, one player is chosen from the team (always will happen in a solo), and passes into the underworld. While in the underworld, the chosen player will have an additional bar above their head, which indicates how long they have to act. While in the underworld, any damage the player does to The Dark Lord will heal him instead of damaging him (note: this does not apply to the players familiar). In a solo encounter, the player must head toward the pools of water in the southern part of the arena, and have the immortality ability active when the bar reaches 100%. If a player has not reached the pools of water they will be instakilled regardless of if they have immortality active or not. Immortality will only take effect if the player is standing in either pool of water in the arena. In a group encounter, even if a player is standing in either pool of water on the southern side of the arena with immortality on, they will be instakilled and immortality will not take effect. If a player dies on a team while in the underworld, all remaining team members will be sent to the underworld and have an additional bar added above their heads, facing the same fate as their team member. The only way to escape the underworld in a group encounter is for another player to kill the team member who is in the underworld. To do this, whenever someone on the team enters the underworld, the rest of the team will have a new left-click option added for players called "Drown". Clicking a player while they are in the pools of water will instantly kill them (regardless of if they are the one in the underworld), but will also bring the player out from the underworld. The strategy here is to drown the appropriate team member, while they have immortality active, thus removing them from the underworld and avoiding the instakill hit. Rewards: Looting: The Dark Lord has a similar looting style to Araxxor, but with its own unique drops. The number of 'rolls' on this drop table which will appear in the chest is calculated as follows: Default Rolls: 2 Extreme donators: +1 roll, 75% for another +1 and 50% for another +1 (max 3 additional). Super donators: +1 roll, 75% for another +1 (max 2 additional). Donators: +1 roll Expert mode: +1 roll, 75% for another +1 and 50% for another +1 (max 3 additional). Veteran mode / Ironman mode / Hardcore Ironman Mode: +1 roll, 75% for another +1 (max 2 additional). Intermediate mode: +1 roll __NOEDITSECTION__